A Dose A Day Of Quinn Fabray,Keeps The Doctor Away
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Based off a prompt at livejournal, Rachel has ADHD and is put on medication that makes her listless, quiet, and withdrawn.
1. Chapter 1

A hand holding tightly to a big gulp cup holding cherry flavored slushy traveled through the hallways of McKinley High in search of a target. This time it was not intended for a regular loser who was used to the sting in their eyes or the coldness dripping down their skin, no this was a specific target. Eyes landed on the cold drink weaving in and around students, some visible flinched but most watched with furrowed brows. Finally the target was in sight and nothing was going to stop the action already set in place since yesterday. The hand pulled back…

"What the hell Berry!" Quinn Fabray yelled causing everyone in the hallway to stop moving and almost stop breathing all together, though breathing was essential so breathing was kept to a minimum. The head cheerleader wiped her eyes as the red drink stained her cheerios outfit, Coach Sylvester would be pissed. She'd been talking to Santana and Brittany about the upcoming practice when the drink slid onto her flesh.

"I hate you!" Rachel Berry, school loser and captain of the Glee Club, spat with anger radiating in her normally happy brown eyes.

"You hate me?" Quinn cocked her brow at the venom spewing from the tiny brunette, the word 'hate' was never said from the pouty lips and the blonde, who should be upset, was mildly amused that she was the one to cause the word to come out.

"Yes," Rachel huffed stepping closer letting the cup drop to the ground with a few bounces before settling at her feet, "You take everything. You're a leech."

Quinn leaned against the locker calmly, forgetting the staining cold drink that had been thrust upon her. Her hazel eyes held mirth as she watched and listened to the diva rant on and on.

"You just had to do it. Take the possibility away from me."

Rolling her eyes, "And what did I take from you?" she mocked.

"My mother!" Rachel screamed pushing Quinn into the locker though it did nothing due to the fact the cheerio was already against said lockers.

Hazel eyes widened as she glanced around, she felt guilt riding her stomach. She'd just learned about that fact a week ago, that Shelby (Rachel's mother) had adopted her baby, her Beth. Quinn had been trying to figure out a way to tell the short fuse of a diva without hurting her feelings but it never came up. Somehow Rachel found out and she was furious.

"Look, let's talk about this…"

Quinn was cut off quickly as Rachel shook her head, "I'm done with you. I don't want to talk, I'm sick of all of this. You took away the one thing that I thought would be great,"

"She didn't want you," Quinn bit her cheek, she really didn't mean to say that, she was just used to biting back and not dealing with anyone yelling at her, the head cheerleader in the hallways.

Rachel's eyes went black and she lunged forward only to be met with resistance. Struggling she noticed that Finn had her in his arms, "Let me go Finn!" she screamed thrashing.

"No way," he told her evenly.

"Rachel, my office," Principal Figgins called as he stood there with folded arms watching the sight before him.

Rachel sat in the waiting room with a scowl; she hated the therapist office, which seemed to be the only place she is besides school and home. Principal Figgins had no right calling her fathers, the cheerleaders and jocks got away with worse actions but heaven forbid a Glee Clubber slushing the head cheerleader. Her scowl worsened as she thought about what her fathers and therapist might be talking about.

"Rachel," her daddy Marcos sighed once the door opened. He motioned her in and she quickly went in the room to be met with her dad Isaac and her therapist Mrs. Samantha Hurwitz staring at her.

She offered a small wave before sitting down.

Isaac sadly smiled at her and walked over, "Rachel…we've been talking and think it's about time for you to be on medications."

"What?" she raised her voice standing up, "I don't need medication."

"Now Rachel sit down and let's talk this out," Mrs. Hurwitz motioned for her to sit down, "How long have we been seeing each other?"

The small diva exhaled and settled back down into her chair, "Ten years."

"Out of those sessions have I ever steered you wrong?" Rachel shook her head, in fact the only person to give her great advice was Mrs. Hurwitz and the woman also let her ran, rave and move around all she wanted, "Exactly. Your becoming restless Rachel, nothing is tiring out your mind like it used to. Your fathers have told me that they get phone calls constantly about you speaking out of turn, unable to sit still or focus too long on one thing. We've tried to do this without medication but it just so happens your condition is worsening. Now the medication will slow things down for you and control your ADHD, this way you can focus."

"I am focusing. I've never been as focused as I am right now," Rachel assured shifting in her seat wanting to pace back and forth to get rid of the nerves racking her body, she'd read about the medicines prescribed and she was afraid of the reactions her body would go through once the pills hit her stomach, she loved to research and traversed websites and blogs dedicated to others who had this same problem, what she read was not usually good and she did not want to lose herself like those before her.

"Your grades are slipping Rachel because you can't focus on it for longer than thirty minutes," Marcos told her sternly.

Isaac sat next to her, "We constantly get calls from Mr. Schuester about you interrupting and getting out of your seat."

"That's because he can't run a proper meeting. Glee is important and I for one am appalled at the music choices and lack of solos, I have the best voice in there, thanks to you two of course," she smiled sweetly at her fathers before continuing, "He is never serious about practicing or getting ready until we have maybe a month left for the competition."

"Rachel?" Marcos sighed grabbing the bridge of his nose but she kept going as if she did not hear him.

"Which wouldn't be bad if I wasn't carrying the entire squad since no one wants to be there which is surprising since they said they did but no one tries anymore."

"Rachel?" Isaac tried this time but the tiny girl kept going like the energizer bunny.

Samantha slammed her hand upon the desk effectively making Rachel jump and grab her heart, her mouth clamping shut immediately, "This is what we are talking about."

Sighing Rachel knew she had been beat.

Monday came too quickly for the tired diva who has been on Adderall since Friday, her alarm went off at exactly six o' clock in the morning, the soft hum of the radio filtering into the room. Normally she sat bolt upright ready to start the day, hopping onto the elliptical exercising her way to her goals, this time Regionals. Today wasn't normal, she had finally slept for the required eight hours that teenagers require instead of the three hours that she normally got but she still felt tired. Lying there, brown eyes blinking wearily, locked onto the ceiling; she kept telling herself to move, to get up but her body stayed warm under the covers. A large sigh escaped her chapped lips as she blinked again.

"Honey," Isaac knocked quietly as he peaked his head inside her room to find his daughter huddled under the covers, he glanced sadly at the elliptical on the other side of the room which had yet to be used since Friday morning, "It's time to get up,"

Rachel's head lolled to the right, "I am up," she drawled, blinking slowly as she watched her father walk into the room, his movements quite slow, "You're getting old," she spoke quietly.

"Am I?" he chuckled as he pulled down the covers and helped Rachel sit up, for the last couple of days she's needed a bit of assistance getting going but once up she managed to function on her own.

She nodded with a lopsided grin, "You move slow…"

Isaac knew it was the Adderall slowing things down and it only seemed he was going slow, "You're going to be late sweetie,"

She nodded while stifling a yawn as she headed to the shower, she really couldn't muster the energy to care which made her feel slightly nauseous. As the waves of water washed over her skin she seemed to wake up and realized she did need to hurry up.

Her father dropped her off, no longer was she allowed to drive her car due to the medication, that alone had her feeling slightly depressed. She made her way to her locker, her feet dragging across the linoleum, the crowd bumping her shoulders causing her to almost drop her books every once in a while. Finally she made it and glanced at her lock, it would take energy to reach up and unlock it sighing she bit her lip to register something besides the numbness, shaking her head she finally fought the haziness the medicine put her in especially in the mornings. Reaching up she unlocked her locker, putting her books away and keeping the ones she'd need for her first class.

Luckily she managed to avoid getting slushied which was heaven sent since she really did not want to take the time to clean off, besides she forgot her emergency kit. All through her classes the teachers and students had noticed a change in Rachel, she usually kept the conversation flowing whether arguing with the teachers or getting some discussion going so most of the students got to sit back and relax while she took the heat but today she'd been quiet and this did not sit well with her fellow students as the teachers began to call on them for answers.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked with a puppy dog look as she held her notebook close to her chest.

"Yes why?" Rachel asked even though she knew the answer already.

"You didn't talk, it was weird," the tall blonde sighed with a pout before running off once she saw Santana, Rachel gulped when she saw the glare aimed her way, she forgot that she'd covered the head cheerleader in corn syrup the other day. Pay back was surely on its way.

Clutching her notebook to her chest she stood there for a moment deciding on if she would attempt going to the cafeteria for some lunch or to the choir room for some peace and quiet.

"Out of my way!" the voice of Quinn Fabray swept through the hallway making her decision for her, the choir room.

As fast as she could muster she flew down the hallway into the safety of the music room. Once inside she felt like she could breathe again, never had she felt so overwhelmed at school. Sure she was at the bottom of the social ladder and for all intense purposes hated by pretty much everyone in the school but she knew who she was, what she wanted, and who she wanted. With the medicine in her system she seemed to think things through a bit more, she felt like she was just discovering things about herself. Rachel knew everyone thought she was a diva, she had thought she was just driven, now she wasn't so sure; things she did seemed very diva like to her now that she thought about them.

Lunch went by quickly and so did her next three periods, before she was ready it was time for Glee. For the first time since the club started she was not looking forward to it. Walking in she was met with intense gazes. Finn was still upset that she made out with Puck so as she walked in he gave her his best angry stare which made him look sort of scrunched up, Rachel almost laughed but swallowed it quickly. Mercedes and Kurt scanned her clothes for the hundredth time this school year before whispering quietly to each other. The others didn't really seem all that interested in her thank goodness but as much as she wanted to do a dance on the inside at that fact she couldn't because three sets of eyes trained on her sent shivers up and down her spine. Santana and Brittany seemed to be on the same wave length, their eyes glaring her down as she walked to a chair in the back but what really threw her off was Quinn.

The head cheerleader didn't seem angry but Rachel couldn't seem to read the girl's face anyway so there was a possibility that she was indeed angry. Passing by in a hurry to the back so no one could look at her she smelled something delicious, strawberries and cream, it filled her senses making her moan quietly. Slapping her hand comically to her mouth as hazel eyes bore down on her with a quirk in her brow, Rachel prayed Quinn did not indeed hear her.

Mr. Shue barged into the room with an arm full of papers, he settled them down on the piano calling for everyone's attention, finally Quinn turned around to face the front, and Rachel let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Today we will be deciding who will solo at Nationals…" Mr. Shue stopped waiting for Rachel to interrupt but the girl just looked at him with a raised brow as if asking why he stopped; clearing his throat he continued to address the class, "So I have decided we will have another diva off to decide. Everyone will pick a song from the hat; you'll have till next week to get it down. I want you to go all out, costumes, dance routines…make it exciting." He smiled widely gesturing with his hands, only Kurt smiled and clapped while Mercedes said that she had it, no one else seemed too enthused and that included Rachel, "Okay Mercedes come on and pick…"

Mercedes swaggered up reaching in the black top hat, "Independent Women by Destiny's Child…all right, this competition is mine."

"Puck,"

"Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects," he cocked his brow but just bit his cheek and sat back down.

Rachel tuned out after that not caring what song anyone got, "Yo Berry!" a pen swapped her on the head causing her to wake up to see Santana glaring at her.

"Sorry, what?" she glanced around to see the teacher offering her the hat, getting out of her seat she made it up there and reached in. Grabbing the last piece of paper inside, being last did not sit right with her but why argue, the teacher knew what he was doing, "What the Hell by Avril Lavigne," she tilted her head to the side, "Can I really sing this?"

Mr. Shue nodded, "Yes. I actually don't remember putting that one in their but from what I have heard from the song it is decent. Now let's practice our bars…"

Rachel returned to her seat tucking the paper of her song into her pocket, it was one of her favorite songs as of now and she was glad that she'd picked it. Practice went well and she felt so relaxed staying in the back ground, taking deep breaths she let her mind wonder and listen to the others voices in the choir room.

The brunette just to hide her smile, they were good, maybe a bit sharp or flat at times but nothing practice wouldn't cure. Everyone in there had the ability to be as good if not better than her and she had been holding them back, her brown eyes drifted to Quinn Fabray whose voice settled all around her, in her mind and on her skin. Quinn's voice was like an angel calling to her, it calmed the head ache forming in her frontal lobe, and she had to keep herself from walking forward to stand by her.

"That was excellent," Mr. Shue clapped with a huge grin, gathering his papers he dismissed them, "Uh Rachel can you stay back for a minute."

She waited for the rest of the kids to leave before following the teacher into his office, "Yes?"

"Is everything alright, you seem slightly out of it today."

"Oh…I'm just tired Mr. Shue, nothing to worry about, I'm sure I'll be good soon," she finished with a fake yawn.

Will Shuester bit his lip, he was expecting a much longer rant but thankfully his ears had been spared, "Okay. I can't wait to see how you do with this assignment. The others are stoked."

Rachel got up suppressing an eye roll, who said stoked anymore, "I'm sure I will do fine."

Grabbing her bag she headed out of the choir room only to realize that she had to wait for her father to come pick her up which wouldn't be for another hour, hour and half at the latest. She didn't want to practice; she just didn't seem to care. Rachel wondered around for fifteen minutes before finding herself out on the blenchers watching the cheerleaders practice.

She sat on the hard bleachers, brown eyes focused on the routine going on. Sue Sylvester was screaming into her bull horn about how the squad sucked but Rachel saw flawlessness in their actions and could not understand why the teenagers took the coach yelling at them all the time, she was used to being told she sucked but it was always constructive criticism and usually they helped her improve but all Coach Sylvester did was belittle her cheerios. Even on the medicine her mind felt like it was constantly swimming in an ocean of thoughts with no resting time but as she stared at Quinn swinging her hips in the middle of the circle as music pumped through the speakers she felt settled, weighted down and focused on the blonde cheerleader only. In her mind she heard Quinn singing and her eyes saw her moving.

Skin sweating with each movement, hips jutting this way and that. It was poetry in motion, Quinn Fabray belonged out there. Licking her lips she shifted becoming aware of the pooling of arousal in her underwear. She'd never felt that way before, not even with Finn and she had been to his games and practices before as well. Usually she left with nothing but boredom on her mind and how she could have practiced her music instead.

Smiling she realized she could watch Quinn all day long.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn clenched her teeth as she finished the last one hundred push ups, standing up she took a breath only to have the coach yell for them to start the new routine that none of them had a real chance to learn though Quinn did spend several hours on her Saturday practicing. The music started and it was as if everything from Saturday came back, she was flawless though she knew the coach would figure out something she did wrong but she has self confidence, at least now after having her baby, and nothing Sue Sylvester could say would change that. At least she hoped.

"Your girlfriend's watching," a freshman cheerio snickered with a few others once coach called practice off.

The head cheerleader frowned and glanced behind her to see none other than resident school loser Rachel Berry staring at her, at least from this far away it seemed that way.

"She's been watching me?" Quinn furrowed her brow kind of creeped out by the knowledge.

"Hey, short fry…you spying for your coach?" Sue Sylvester got wind of the conversation going on as she locked onto Rachel, beckoning her down with her cruel words.

"No Coach Sylvester," Rachel whimpered out while the whole squad got behind their coach to hear what was going on, this action alone must have frightened the small diva.

"Than why are you here?" she glared at the young girl who seemed frightened and yet undeterred by the situation, it was quite perplexing.

Rachel licked her lips a few times as if she was extremely thirsty before her eyes flickered to Quinn than back to the tall blonde lady in front of her, "I was listening to Quinn."

A simple statement that baffled the entire cheerleading squad, including Coach Sylvester who had been listening to Brittany Pierces' idiotic rambles for years now, furrowed her brow and tilted her head in confusion, "You were listening to Fabray?"

Rachel nodded emphatically, "Indeed. Her music is quite good, better than my singing."

Gasps echoed. Did Rachel Berry just say someone else was better than her singing? Some of the cheerios felt chills for the world must be ending.

Sue closed her eyes trying to understand.

"In the music room she sang with such colors it was glorious, you know Quinn," Rachel began leaning around the coach to stare at the young blonde teenager, "If you can combine your colors and music the world will surely part for you even after school."

Quinn Fabray did not blush, only she did. Her whole face heated up, her hand quickly hiding the smile that graced her lips without her permission. She turned away so the brunette could not see but luckily the girl's attention was brought back to the coach.

"Are you on drugs?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she leaned closer but her whisper was more of a stage whisper because everyone could hear, "You know."

"Ohhhhh, Fabray take your girlfriend to the principals office. I'll be there in a minute."

Quinn let the blush lessen as she watched the entire squad giggle off after the coach before what was said registered in her mind, "She's not my girlfriend!" she screamed but it was no use everyone was down field and probably didn't hear her.

"Can I be?" Rachel asked standing next to her watching the same scene. Jumping back the blonde scowled.

"No. We're both straight. Besides your… weird." Quinn turned on her heel unsure why she said those stupid things and walked off toward the principal's office with the brunette right behind her.

"If I was less weird?" Rachel asked with a bright smile, her eyes watching the way notes flowed out of each swish of Quinn's hips.

The blonde stopped and turned around, "Oh my god Berry, stop staring at my ass." She growled attaching her hand around the girl's arm and yanking her to stand next to her, "And no…not even if you were less weird."

"Oh," she pouted but continued to walk along next to Quinn who had yet to let go off her upper arm until they were at the principal's office, "Well go in!" she said tapping her foot only to have brown eyes watching that foot intensely, "For crying out loud!" Quinn yanked the door open ignoring the protest of Principal Figgins, pushing the brunette inside, "Coach Sylvester wants to have a talk with you and her."

Quinn having done her job stormed out of the office quickly while yelling at Rachel to stop staring at her ass. This comment caused Rachel to glance away and blush making the whole meeting with the principal a little awkward seeing as he was staring at her with his mouth a bit open.

"I didn't know you were gay Miss. Berry," he titled his head as if putting pieces together of her personality and clothing choices, though none of that really fit because Rachel Berry did not fall under normal categories.

"I'm not," she assured sitting down tired off standing in front of the man. Just as she sat down Coach Sylvester stormed in glaring the Principal Figgins down.

"She's on drugs," she spoke pointing at the small diva who just blinked in a daze.

"I'm aware," the principal stated unsure where this was going.

Sue furrowed her brows, her air of confidence fading a bit, "You knew?"

"Yes. Her fathers talked to me earlier about her being on medication to control her ADHD. Why did something happen I need to know about?"

Sue shook her head, "Stay away from my field." She stormed out without looking back leaving two very baffled people.

"Can she do that?" Rachel asked she really liked watching the cheerios practice, the structure, the pacing; it was something interesting to watch while waiting for her fathers, at least more interesting than football practice.

"No…but I do advise you to stay away." was all he said before waving her out of his office which she quickly walked out of.

Once outside she found her father waiting for her, she hoped in and they drove home without too much talking seeing as neither knew what to say. Rachel was still a bit miffed at her parents for putting her on the stupid medication while her fathers didn't know what to say to not upset her further.

"What do you want for dinner?" her father Marcos asked quietly as she stopped on the stairs shrugging.

"I don't care," and she really didn't which made her frown again, never in her life did she not care about things. Even the smallest details she nitpicked at for hours.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner is down."

She nodded and headed upstairs to do homework. As she lay on her bed, books strewn about her mind wondered back to Quinn and the events of today. She hated the girl, she knew this but the way she sang was so colorful and the way she moved was music to her ears and she knew that what she was saying was odd, she sighed falling back onto her pillows looking up at the ceiling. Today was just an off day, she thought closing her eyes for a moment but soon fell into a deep sleep.

Quinn got home and ran to her room to avoid her mother, living at home was great but her mom was on a parenting kick. Trying to be her best friend while punishing her when she 'needed it' though Quinn thought she did an excellent job at staying out of trouble, she did not want to get kicked off the squad again. It was all she had left now. Sighing she dropped her bag on the floor before collapsing on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

Rachel had seemed off today, she thought with furrowed brows and the whole staring things was just plain creepy but the way she said that comment to coach, something in her voice made heat rush through the cheerleader's body. Biting her lip she groaned, now Berry was even invading her thoughts at home, did the diva have no decency of staying at school like every other student that crossed Quinn's path. She laid there for an hour thinking off the differences of today compared to any other day and vowed to find out what the diva was on and to make her stop staring at her. Even if it made her feel appreciated in a creepy stalker way.

TBC


End file.
